User blog:Bl02PIE/Corvo Attano vs Booker Dewitt
It's a battle between two of the most popular first person Steampunk characters in gaming culture. Both are rebels, both are tough veterans, and both want their daughters to have a better life. But who is deadliest?! The master assassin of Dunwall... Corvo Attano! vs Private detective and former soldier... Booker Dewitt! Only one can be crowned... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Corvo Attano Corvo Attano was born in Serkonos and later emigrated to Dunwall to serve Jessamine Kaldwin, princess and later Empress. Corvo won several tournaments at the age of 16, and was recruited into the military. His skills were such that he was assigned to the Emperor's unit at the age of 18. He later became Empress Jessamine's royal protector at a young age, and was skilled enough to be the first Royal Protector to overcome Dunwall's general xenophobia. He grew close with the Jessamine quickly, and the two began a romantic relationship. He spent his days as the personal bodyguard and ambassador of the Empress and their daughter, fighting entire military squads single-handedly as part of his daily training. After he was framed for the Empress's murder and the kidnapping of the heir Emily Kaldwin, he met The Outsider and who granted him magic powers. Along with a group of loyalists, Corvo eliminated everything separating him from Emily and Emily from her throne, and restored her as Empress. However years later the witch Delilah Copperspoon staged a coup, taking Corvo's powers away and either trapping him or a now-adult Emily in stone. Either way, Delilah was defeated and order was once again restored. Weapons Gear - Items unique to Corvo are a supernatural item known as the Heart (bestowed on him by the Outsider) and his sword, crossbow, and mask, which were crafted by inventor Piero Joplin. *'The Assassin's Mask' - Corvo's Mask is a device used to conceal Corvo Attano's identity, and is constructed of a sturdy material that allows it to serve as conventional armor. The mask, modeled after a human skull, was created by the inventor Piero Joplin, who gives it to Corvo upon their first meeting. It mask possesses a telescopic function, allowing Corvo to view far-off objects and target enemies at long range. When zoomed in, the lens also amplifies sound. *'Corvo's Sword' - Corvo's Folding Blade is the primary right-hand weapon for most of Dishonored. Its mechanism is resilient and efficient for both stealthy assassinations and open melee combat. This utility combined with its dense metal makes it perfect for defensive maneuvers. The sword is strong enough to pierce through thick armor, and even air-assassinate giant mechs called Tallboys. *'Corvo's Crossbow' - A silent, exotic weapon crafted from the finest materials, the crossbow is a good choice for the silent assassin. First acquired in the Dunwall Sewer stash after the Coldridge Prison break-out, it quickly becomes one of Corvo Attano's main weapons. It can carry basic crossbow bolts, incendiary bolts, and sleep darts - the only ranged non-lethal attack. *'Corvo's Pistol' - City Watch pistols are one of the main weapons in Dishonored. The pistol fires a small projectile via the explosion of a miniature whale oil tank, and are standard issue for officers of the City Watch. Corvo Attano can obtain a City Watch pistol during his escape of Coldridge Prison. The pistol has two ammunition types: Standard and Explosive. When fully upgraded, it can fire up to 4 rounds in its magazine. *'Grenades' - The grenade is one of many offensive gadgets available to Corvo Attano in Dishonored. A metal shell packed with a thick tar made from whale oil, they are standard issue for Overseers. **'Sticky Grenades' - The sticky grenade is a gadget in Dishonored that, as the name implies, will stick to any surface with which it makes contact and will explode a few seconds later. *'Springrazor Trap' - The spring razor is one of the deadly gadgets that is available to Corvo Attano. It consists of an innocuous-looking pile of coiled wire, which when triggered by nearby vibrations, unfolds with an audible click causing its sharp wires to snap outward, eviscerating anything in the vicinity. Despite the description saying it is activated by nearby vibrations, Corvo can run around the spring razor safely without triggering it. The spring razor can also be placed on an unconscious body without killing it. *'The Heart' - The Heart is a mystical object, created by the Outsider and given to Corvo Attano to assist him throughout the events of Dishonored. The Heart is used to help Corvo uncover runes and bone charms hidden throughout Dunwall, by beating faster when turned toward supernatural objects. In addition, when Corvo squeezes the Heart, it whispers secrets directly into his mind concerning his current area, as it senses information about the world beyond mortal recognition. When the Heart is pointed at a person, it reveals secrets about them to Corvo. It was also used to contain a part of Delilah Copperspoon's soul which had merged with the Outsider. *'Bone Charms' - Bone Charms are mystical objects created from the bones of whales and other animals, each with a unique effect on the user's constitution and abilities. Corvo Attano can discover these trinkets throughout Dunwall, and use them to complement his mission strategies. When they are equipped, bone charms provide a variety of enhancements, such as improving the effects of elixirs and remedies, swimming speed, jumping ability, and strengthening Corvo's supernatural powers. Powers and Abilities The Outsider's Mark - The Outsider's Mark is a special brand granted by the Outsider to individuals of his choosing, which gives them access and resistance to an array of supernatural abilities. After Corvo's first encounter with the Outsider, he is branded with the Outsider's Mark and subsequently able to utilize supernatural abilities. These compliment and augment his already present skills, allowing him to jump higher, move faster and farther, utilize additional stealth and offensive techniques, and so on. *'Blink' - Blink is the supernatural power to rapidly traverse mid-sized distances almost instantly, without being detected. *'Dark Vision' - Dark Vision is a supernatural ability used by Corvo Attano to alter his eyesight, allowing him to spot enemies and visually alerting him to the noises he makes. Corvo can use it to detect enemies behind walls and to see their fields of vision, as well as highlight security systems, interactive objects, and collectibles. *'Devouring Swarm' - Devouring Swarm is the supernatural ability to summon forth a swarm of ravenous rats from the Void as a means of offense. Rats summoned by Corvo do not fall under his control, although he can possess any one of them if he chooses. As they have a mind of their own, they may attack any non-player character. They will completely consume the bodies of Corvo's victims if given enough time, as would any swarm of naturally occurring rats. *'Possession' - Possession is the supernatural ability to merge corporeally with creatures, allowing Corvo Attano to bypass guard patrols and to travel unharmed past Walls of Light and Arc Pylons. The amount of time allotted when possessing a creature depends on its identity, spanning from fish to tallboys, and if Corvo's host is killed, he dies as well. Note that Corvo can possess creatures from certain distances, teleporting "into" his target upon the power's activation. However, if there are obstacles between Corvo and his target, the possession will not occur. After possession ends, depending on what was possessed, Corvo will reappear behind, over, or underneath his former host. *'Bend Time' - Bend Time is the power to slow or stop time completely. This ability can be used to set up attacks, move unnoticed or simply escape dangerous situations. *'Wind Blast' - Windblast is a supernatural ability that creates gusts of wind that can be used as an offensive attack to damage enemies or knock them off their feet. This ability can be used in a number of ways, from smashing doors to pushing an enemy off a roof, so that he plummets to his death. *'Vitality' - Vitality is a power that increases health and grants the ability to heal quickly. This is a passive power that does not require mana to use. *'Bloodthirsty' - Blood Thirsty is the supernatural ability to brutally kill enemies with the help of an adrenaline rush. *'Agility' - Agility increases jumping ability and movement speed. *'Shadow Kill' - As a result of the mark bestowed upon them by the Outsider, Corvo possesses the supernatural ability Shadow Kill, which turns slain opponents to ash, eliminating the need to hide bodies. Booker Dewitt Booker DeWitt is a private investigator, former Pinkerton agent, and once apart of the United States Army. DeWitt infamously fought in the Battle of Wounded Knee. Later in life, his actions at Wounded Knee caused him severe depression and mental scarring, leading him to a path of alcoholism and gambling. He tried to redeem himself through baptism, but changed his mind and refused his baptism at the last minute. DeWitt later became a member of the Pinkerton Agency, being tasked to break up union strike efforts, though was eventually disgraced to do his extreme actions on the job. He eventually married, though his wife died while giving birth. As Booker's gambling debts grew, he was contacted by a Robert Lutece, a scientist who was invented machines in order to other universes, offering to wipe away all of his debts in exchange for his infant daughter, Anna. Agreeing to at first, but almost instantly regretted his decision. In a last attempt to get his daughter back, Booker chased after Lutece and tried to wrestle Anna away from him, only for Lutece to escape through the portal, which accidentally severed Anna's finger once it closed. As punishment Booker branded Anna's initials, AD, into his hand. Robert Lutece later grew to regret his decision and convinced his female counterpart Rosalind to bring Booker into their world where he could retrieve his lost daughter under the vague promise of wiping away his debts. As a result of entering this alternate timeline, Booker's mind began to create new memories as it came to grips with entering this new world. Booker was dropped off at a seemingly abandoned lighthouse be the Luteces. Reaching the top of the lighthouse, Booker is strapped into a chair inside of a rocket. The machine launches, sending him up at high speeds above the clouds, and into the floating city of Columbia, which was ruled by Zachary Hale Comstock, an alternate version of Booker who accepted baptism instead of rejecting it. Booker eventually ended up at a raffle where he was labeled the False Prophet who would bring Columbia to ruin because of the mark on his hand. Fighting off the angry crowd and the Columbian law enforcement, Booker eventually ended up at Monument Island, the place where Anna, now renamed Elizabeth and possing the ability to open small portals to other worlds, was held captive. After breaking Elizabeth out of her cell, the two went on to travel through the flying city while trying to escape it and becoming embroiled in a violent revolt staged by the Vox Populi, which was made out of Columbia's underclass. After killing Comstock the two discovered the true identity of the other as well as that of Comstock. In order to stop Comstock from ever existing, Booker allowed himself to be drowned by Elizabeth and her counterparts shortly before his baptism took place. Weapons Sky-Hook - Designed for both transport and combat, the Sky-Hook is an essential part of Booker's arsenal in BioShock Infinite. The tool is fitted with a series of gears and three rotating scoops to attach to the Sky-Lines running through the city of Columbia, allowing Booker to ride and eject from them at will. While riding a Sky-Line Booker can strike an enemy from the air, inflicting critical damage. On the ground, the Sky-Hook inflicts moderate amounts of damage per hit, and can be used on weakened enemies to perform a devastating (and gory) execution, killing them instantly. Shield - The shield is composed of a magnetic-repulsive field, that increases the amount of damage that Booker DeWitt can take before succumbing to an injury. The shield allows Booker to take damage without affecting his actual health. The effect lasts until the shield is depleted, after which, any damage is subtracted directly from Booker's health bar. It is strong enough to survive bullets, explosives and even a single attack from giant mechs called Handymen. Firearms - Booker has a powerful arsenal of weapons available to him in BioShock Infinite. *'Broadsider Pistol' - The Broadsider Pistol is a mid-range small weapon of BioShock Infinite. Booker carries one at the start of the game but loses it before arriving at Columbia. Though its shots don't deal much damage, it has a good rate of fire, a large and easily replenished ammunition supply and a very small reloading time. Initially, it can hold 12 shots into a single magazine. It is in a form of a Mauser Broomhandle in real life. *'Paddywhacker Hand Cannon' - The Paddywhacker Hand Cannon is a six-shot revolver capable of excellent accuracy and vast stopping power. Though slow to fire and quick to run low on ammunition, the Hand Cannon is effective against standard enemies and elite foes alike. It is in the form of a Colt Navy and Webley revolver in real life. *'China Broom Shotgun' - The short-ranged weapon of BioShock Infinite, the China Broom Shotgun's ability to kill civilians in one hit is tempered by its short range and low rate of fire, as Booker is forced to cock the gun's lever after every shot. This weapon holds four shells and has a chance to hit multiple enemies with a single shot if they're tightly grouped. It is in the form of a lever action Browning M1887 in real life. *'Triple R Machine Gun' - The Triple R Machine Gun is the most common automatic weapon in BioShock Infinite,. It is a submachine gun dealing moderate damage per bullet at a rapid rate of fire. Its deadliness is counterbalanced by its low accuracy and high recoil. Each Machine Gun magazine holds 35 rounds. *'Huntsman Carbine' - While not as accurate or as damaging as the Bird's Eye, the Huntsman Carbine boasts a much greater fire rate and increased ammunition reserves. Its iron sights and high damage per shot make it a powerful semi-automatic weapon, fit for mid- to long-range combat. It has an 8-round magazine and carries 80 rounds in total. Similar looking to an actual M1 Carbine in WW2. *'Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle' - The long-distance weapon of BioShock Infinite. Although hard to use at close ranges, the Bird's Eye Sniper Rifle boasts flawless accuracy and a zoom function. In addition, it is powerful enough to down a civilian in a single shot. The rifle is bolt-action, as DeWitt manually ejects the spent cartridge after firing each shot, and has a 4-round magazine. *'Pig Flak Volley Gun' - One of the most unconventional weapons in Columbia, the Pig Flak Volley Gun fires a series of short-range projectiles which explode upon impact, dealing moderate amounts of damage in a small radius. Each Volley Gun magazine holds eight shots, which are fired at a moderate rate. *'Barnstormer RPG' - The Barnstormer RPG is one of the projectile-based guns available to Booker DeWitt. It fires rockets which, upon impact, explode and deal heavy damage in a large area of effect. If fired too close, though, this can seriously damage Booker. The weapon also has to be cycled manually after every shot, and can hold very little ammunition at a time (2 per magazine with eight more in reserve, initially). *'Peppermill Crank Gun' - The Peppermill Crank Gun is a fully automatic gun similar in design to a gatling gun but functions differently. Before being able to shoot, the weapon must be manually cranked up for a short period of time, like its namesake. While firing, the Crank Gun is capable of devastating anything in front of it in the space of a few seconds, though it will quickly burn through its 100-shot magazine. Gears: Gear is the passive upgrade system in BioShock Infinite. Gear is equipped to specific parts of the body, namely the head, torso, legs, and feet. They act as buffs for Booker's gameplay, and by equipping them, he can either become stronger, faster, temporarily become invulnerable, heal quicker, have a larger meter for salt etc. His melee weapons can also be enhanced and have effects similar to vigors such as being able to shock or ignite enemies. Powers and Abilities Vigors - Vigors are tonics found in Columbia that grant extraordinary abilities to its user after consumption. They are powered by Salts which can be found in vials in their raw form or by consuming special foods. Vigors have an alternate use activated by charging them, ranging from enhanced attacks to stationary traps dealing four times more damage. *'Bucking Bronco' - Temporarily levitates enemies, rendering them defenseless. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, levitating nearby enemies for longer when sprung. *'Charge' - Causes Booker to ram into the target from a distance and damage them. Charging increases the charge's damage the longer the Vigor is held. *'Devil's Kiss' - Throws a flaming projectile which detonates after a short while, burning nearby enemies and environmental hazards. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, burning surrounding enemies for higher damage when sprung. *'Murder of Crows' - Summons a murder of crows onto the targeted enemies, damaging and temporarily distracting them. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, releasing crows onto all nearby enemies when sprung. *'Possession' - TWith this, Booker can mind control foes to fight for him or take control of machinery. Charged effect can make it function as a stationary trap, possessing surrounding enemies when sprung. *'Return to Sender' - Creates a temporary repulsive electromagnetic shield, blocking all incoming gunfire. When charged, it absorbs all incoming bullets and projectiles. Upon release, either deploys as a stationary trap or explodes upon direct contact with an enemy, inflicting damage proportionate to the damage absorbed. *'Shock Jockey' - Shocks the target, temporarily stunning them and doubling the damage they take. Deals critical damage against enemies in contact with water. Can also activate electric generators. Charged effect deploys the Vigor as a stationary electrified field, shocking any enemy who approaches it. *'Undertow' - Throws all targets in front of the user back with a watery tendril, momentarily knocking them to the floor if they hit the ground. Charged effect pulls the selected target to the user and holds them in the air via a tentacle made of water, temporarily stunning them and increasing the damage they take. X-Factors Feel free to choose which characters scores higher when it comes to three major x-factors. You have to take into account that both characters have seemingly different play styles (one is a stealth game character who is more slow and calculating in his approach, while the other is a character from a run-and-gun shooter who is adrenaline-rushed and fast on his reflexes): Physical Prowess (Strength, Speed and Durability) These two characters have proven to be some of the strongest, fastest and toughest in their respective universes. Corvo Attano has shown to be a guy in peak form since he's capable of lifting dead or unconscious enmies over his shoulder and can dump them from a considerable range. We don't see Booker Dewitt do the same stuffs (since he doesn't need to dispose bodies in the game) but even so, he's still strong enough to carry a large gatling gun and crack it from the hip. When it comes to agility, Corvo is no doubt fast and agile, being able to leap on top of columns, roofs and buildings without a sweat. While Booker can't do parkour like Corvo, he's agile enough to jump from floating houses and traverse the Sky-Line. Both are very tough and while Corvo can take his fair share of damages from melee and rage attacks, he's still a stealth vulnerable stealth cahracter. As an FPS character Booker's known to shrugg off far worse. Intelligence Both have fought and outsmarted cunning villains. Corvo himself had to get through a very tight web of politics in order to prove himself innocent and get his daughter on the throne. While Booker Dewitt had to get through alot of menta stress against power-hungry religious fanatics, militaristic soldiers and rebels, and out of this world mad scientists. That being said, Corvo had to be more creative in his kills since he relies on stealth. Booker's life and mental state has been affected by alcohol, trauma and depression before as well, but he seemedt o have gotten over it during his time in Columbia. Training and Experience Corvo and Booker have o fight against crazy dictators, highly-trained soldiers, and large freaky steampunk mechs in their adventures. Corvo as a bodyguard (and basically a spy and an investigator) in the employ of the Grand Guard, had a long history of black ops missions and recon for the crown against organized crime, bandits and other political oppositions. Booker on the other hand is trained by both the U.S. Army and the Pinkertons. He's been fighting since he was in the age of 16, and since then became veteran soldier, cavalryman and private investigator Arena Their duel will take place in a battered and broken down city. This will be a one-on-one battle, so Booker will not have Elizabeth to assist him, and The Outsider cannot interfere for Corvo's sake. Battle This battle takes place in an alternate universe where Booker lived and Corvo successfully got her daughter to become Empress. “Booker, are you afraid of God?” Booker Dewitt was sleeping on his desk and in his dreams once again. These dreams, most of which were nightmares, would be of the usual sort based upon the travesty known as his life. He dreamed of the usual stuffs, like the massacre he did in wounded knee, that failure of that baptism he tried to commit, and the adventures and tragedy that he experienced in the floating city of Columbia. But this nightmare was different and scarier. In it, he was with a girl in the floating city as they stare at a window and marvel the blue sky. This was the girl that gave him a reason to exist, the girl that made him happy to exist, but also the girl who gave him the reason not to exist. It was Elizabeth, known to him as Anna Dewitt, his only loving daughter. “Why are you afraid of me Booker?” Elizabeth asked as she looked sadly in his eyes. “I never was and never will be. Even though you tried to drown me in that filthy river,” Booker replied. “No… I’m afraid of you… because I couldn’t afford to lose you. And now you’re gone ---,” But before Booker can hear Elizabeth’s reply, he is suddenly awakened back to reality as huge explosions rocked the inside of his office. He quickly went out and saw Columbia literally blowing up in front of his eyes. Huge fiery explosions rocked the city, and the buildings, houses and freight cars were either drifting away or falling down from the sky. And the people, those panicking citizens, were all helpless as they try to run around and survive. Grabbing his sky hook, Booker jumped off his building. He fell into the air before connecting his hook to the skyline. As he ziplined through the city, he noticed that there was something different. It wasn’t like the Vox Populi or the Motorized Patrol who was doing this; it was something else. '---' On the roof of a gothic building, stood a dark-clad man who was watching the clouds. The man couldn’t believe what he was seeing, even after years of doing the dirty work for supernatural beings, of the event that was unfolding above him. He saw buildings, literal giant skyscrapers, dropping from the sky and into the city of Dunwall below. As panic gripped his city, the man known as Corvo Attano puts on his mask and went on the move. As he ran through the roofs, he constantly had to dodge debris that was falling everywhere. Large chunks of cement, rock and statues literally rained from above and the resulting dust made it hard to see and breath for the poor people below. Only one thing was on Corvo Attano’s mind, and that is to get to the palace and get Empress Emily, his only daughter, out of there. He finally arrived, just enough to see the maidservants and the guards flee in terror. For Corvo, people can be disappointingly typical and so it was up to him to get her out himself. He went inside the castle and saw his daughter hiding behind a table to keep her safe from the debris. When father and daughter finally saw each other in the face of this nightmare, it was one emotional reunion. “Father!” Emily said as she left her cover and ran towards Corvo, hugging him tightly. “What’s happening outside? Are we going to survive?” Emily fearfully asked as the two hugged each other. Corvo can only look at his daughter’s eyes, caress her cheek lovingly, before shaking his head in reply. As the two escaped, Corvo’s mind was on this mystery. He’s going to find out what just happened… whatever it takes. '---' As the mayhem finally settled down, both cities looked like pandemonium than the grand technological marvels that they used to be. There were a few Columbian buildings, zeppelins and skyline that remained, although they were hovering closer to the ground now than they were before just right above Dunwall. And the whale city? It got the worse of the two. Almost every castle, building or plaza was flattened by the debris, every road was blocked and closed by chunks of stone and cement, and dust was everywhere choking those who breathed it. The people of both cities were either dead, dying or running towards the hills, airships and any high ground they can find, as far away from their cities as possible. After getting his daughter to safety, Corvo went back to Dunwall. With his mask on, he went around investigating the whole thing. As he got to the center, the first clues came to him. He heard voices of people talking. Not the shouts of pain and panic, but the voices of people calmly bickering. With no time to waste, he went to its direction and saw his friend the Outsider talking to two seemingly identical twins in suits. “Well this was… unexpected,” the male twin said with a seemingly emotionless monotone voice. “Yes who would have thought that our 57th visit to this universe would cause a great bang in the universal boundaries?” the female twin replied with the similar monotone voice. “I thought that this wouldn’t happen yet until our 120th visit. I told you we should have taken the other turn to that ‘Wolfenstein Universe’. You maybe the smarter inventor, but I’m better when calculating these things.” “Chin up, like what the laypeople always say. ‘Shit happens’. A small backtracking to where we’ve been might solve this…” “ENOUGH!” The Outsider angrily interrupted. “You two trespassers have been going in and out of this world long enough, and look at what you have done! Why is it that wherever you two stooges go, you mess things up!” The twins looked at each other, their rather passive face turned into regret. They know when they have ruined something, and now they have to fix the mess that they have caused. But the female twin, Rosalind Lutece, looked at the Outsider and remarked at the floating man. “Who are you anyway? And how do you know us?” “I am God here, and I know everything…” the Outsider spoke. “And now you two are going to die!” The Outsider then looked at Corvo and said to him, “Kill them both, assassin!” With that command, Corvo flipped his sword and ran towards the Lutece twins, ready to kill the two who caused all of this to happen. As he jumped in the air ready to come down on them with his blade, the Lutece just stood there, took a glimpse of the man in black, before closing their eyes to take their punishment. But at the last moment, Booker caught Corvo just in the nick of time, trapping the assassin’s neck on his sky hook. “You two get out of here and fix this damn mess!” Booker told the Lutece. “Off course,” Rosalind Lutece said. “And with great haste!” Robert Lutece, the male twin, replied in unison. The two then disappeared right before Corvo’s eyes. “Tsk,” the Outsider smugly remarked as he too turned his back on Corvo and disappeared. Both Corvo and Booker looked at each other as they struggled. “Listen, everything is going to be alright. I know those two idiots; they would know how to fix this!” But Corvo said nothing as he kicked Booker away. He then appeared on Booker’s left, surprising the latter, before drawing his city watch pistol and firing. Booker managed to roll away and opened fire with his broadside pistol. The sheer rate of fire of the newer pistol forced Corvo to hide behind cover. As Corvo was pinned down, he grabbed a grenade and tossed it at Booker. The latter saw it roll towards him and kicked it away in the nick of time before it exploded. But before Booker can retaliate, he is then shot with an explosive pistol round right in the face. Thankfully his shield took the brunt of the explosion, but Booker was not happy. “That’s it!” Booker yelled as he grabbed his Triple R SMG and started laying down fire. Corvo had no choice but to retreat as it shredded his cover. As Booker continued to advance while firing the weapon, Corvo had to use blink again and disappeared from Booker’s eyes. Booker searched the rubble for the assassin, and the latter used his Dark Vision to keep track of Booker. Corvo studied his quarry carefully and laid down some traps to where Booker was going. As Booker walked, he unknowingly tripped a springrazor trap, and although he tried to get away the blades still slashed his legs multiple times. Booker hissed in pain as his legs were now slightly mangled and torn. Corvo, who was still hiding behind cover, tried to use possession on Booker, but upon seeing this, Booker used his own possession to cancel it out. “Damn you! Come out and show yourself!” Booker yelled in frustration as he picked himself up. Corvo then appears from behind and shoots Booker with an incendiary round, but Booker’s shield managed to block the attack yet again, and in frustration Corvo used his wind blast to knock Booker away. As Booker landed and with his butt laid on the ground yet again, he shouted at Corvo, “Big deal! I can do that too!” With this, Booker unleashed his vigors. He used bucking bronco to pick Corvo up and prevent him from escaping. He then blasted Corvo away with his lever-action shotgun, and as the wounded assassin fell to the ground, Booker used his charge attack to literally bash Corvo’s body away with his own body. Corvo flew into a brick wall and broke straight through it. The downed assassin felt his bones, specifically his ribs, neck and legs, broken into a few pieces, and he can feel the stinging sensation of buckshot in his back as well. Booker on the other hand was not yet finished. He started walking carefully to where Corvo’s body landed and readied his huntsman carbine. Corvo’s saw this and with quick thinking, summoned some rats to attack Booker. The rats started climbing and gnawing at the Pinkerton, and although they were only meant as a distraction, Corvo was hoping that they would buy him some time to let his vitality heal him. Getting pissed off with these annoying rats, Booker unleashed his devil’s kiss and burned them all to ashes. He then spotted Corvo trying to make a run for it and so he unleashed his RPG. As the rockets flew towards him, Corvo used bend time to slow down time and try to dodge them all. A rocket almost flew towards his head but Corvo managed to flip backwards, dodging the rocket and making it explode harmlessly in front of him. He dodged another incoming rocket by jumping off a wall and letting the rocket explode at it. When time finally went back to normal, Booker couldn’t believe it when he saw Corvo’s godly speed and how he managed to dodge all of his shots. With his enemy stunned for a second, Corvo had the chance to blink behind him and smash his sword right at Booker’s skull. He then released everything he had from his explosive pistol rounds to his explosive crossbow rounds, desperately trying to blast Booker to smithereens. But Booker’s shield proved to be too hard. And when the shield started to run out, Booker then unleashed his return to sender to further block Corvo’s attacks and absorb it. Things was not going well for Corvo as everything he was doing proved useless as Booker just shrugged it all off. But then, he heard the whisphers of the Outsider from the heart, “You fool. Can’t you see you can’t harm him like this? You need to get rid of his defenses first. Then, you can destroy him.” Drawing his gatling gun, Booker started to lay down fire at Corvo with the intent of finishing it once and for all. Again, Corvo was left outgunned and on the run, but now he has a plan up in his sleeve. He used bend time once again to slow everything down, and as the bullets from Booker slowed to a crawl, Corvo grabbed Booker’s body and placed it unto the path where his gatling gun bullets were heading. Besides that, he also strapped all of his high explosive bombs at him. One time went back to normal, Booker was hit with numerous bullets into his body. As he yelled, Corvo detonated his obra maestra, and Booker’s body was engulfed in a huge explosion. Booker fell down smoking on the floor, and Corvo walked slowly at his opponent. Satisfied, Corvo turned his back and decided to return to his daughter. The battle was over and Dunwall was avenged. Bang! Corvo turned again and saw Booker with a revolver in his hand. Its barrel smoking and a fresh round has just been fired. Corvo looked down and saw a fresh bullet hole in his chest. Bleeding, he made one last effort to draw his sword and walk towards Booker. But his eye sight started to blur and his breathing started to be difficult and inflamed, before finally his proud legs gave up on him. On the other side, Booker knelt down and finally had a brief of relief. His myriad of defensive items worked for him… for this day. '---' “Papa?” Corvo heard a voice calling him, as he floated on air surrounded by darkness. Was he dead? Did that ugly bastard finally done him in? “Please father! Wake up! WAKE UP PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!” And then, a bright light flash before his eyes that took him back in what he thought to be the world of the living. Not on the dirty floor of the godforsaken city where he remembered to be in, but in a comfy bed in the castle, surrounded by nurses, maidservants and off course, his daughter. As he awakened, Emily hugged him tearfully, and Corvo lovingly did the same. “I thought you were gone,” Emily said. “We were having a feast this morning, and then you said you were sleepy, and I tried to wake you up but then—” “Feast?” Corvo asked himself. He then looked at the window and saw, not a broken demolished city, but a bright and fine one. With what Emily was saying and all the looks of the servants, it seemed that they don’t remember the catastrophe ever happening, and that everyone was alive and okay. Was it all a dream? Corvo did remembered the twins saying that they were going to fix this. Did they succeed? With the look of things… thank the gods that they did. Finally Booker got up, carried his daughter on his shoulder, and went out to get some sunlight. Back in a now-repaired Columbia though, Booker was standing in his office, with the Lutece twins sitting on his couch in shame. “Well, its nice that you fixed what you have fucked up,” Booker said. “Well it was actually really easy,” Rosalind Lutece said with a regained stoicism. “All we need was—” But Booker cut her off saying, “I didn’t ask you for details. God, can you guys just shut up! And not fuck things up next time?” “Easy,” Rosalind said. “Affirmative!” Robert followed next. Expert’s Opinion It was a pretty close match up with each side putting their opinions to who will win. Corvo voters believed that the Dunwall assassin will win because solely of his bend time and blink techniques, but the more numerous Booker voters argued that his defenses and overall more powerful weapons was too much for Corvo to handle. In the end this is what gave Booker the win. Category:Blog posts